Entre-deux
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Série d'OS relatant des scènes et des moments de la vie de Tony durant Wild Escape. Il est essentiel d'avoir lu cette dernière sinon vous risquez de vous perdre et de vous faire manger en chemin par le grand méchant loup.


**A la fin de Wild escape j'avais proposé de poursuivre l'aventure d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après mûre réflexion mes projets sont toujours identiques à alors et se présenteront sous trois formes :**

**Tout d'abord une succession d'OS relatant des moments ou des scènes absents de Wild escape car non-essentiels à l'histoire mais qui pourtant pourraient expliquer le changement de personnalité de Wyatt ou au moins vous éclairer sur qui il est vraiment.**

**Ces OS qui seront au nombre de cinq, peut-être six, s'inscriront en sens inverse chronologiquement parlant.**

**Ainsi celui-ci-dessous se déroule entre le moment où Wyatt quitte le Montana (après avoir tiré sur Gibbs) et celui où il réapparait près de Washington DC.**

**Après ces OS je pensais en trois, quatre chapitres maximum vous parler de la capture et de la séquestration de Tony, décrire ce qu'il a subi entre les mains de Magott et qui explique sa nouvelle personnalité. Ce sera des chapitres très éprouvants à lire je le crains avec plusieurs scènes graphiques qui me pousseront surement à classer l'histoire rating M.**

**Et enfin une fois cela réalisé je pourrais pleinement me consacrer à une séquelle sans avoir à faire appel à de trop nombreux flashback.**

**Pour ceux qui craindraient de ne jamais voir ces projets aboutir je tiens à les rassurer : sûr cela va prendre du temps mais rien que sur la série d'OS quatre d'entre eux sont déjà rédigés dans leur ensemble. Idem pour Tony séquestré et le premier chapitre de la séquelle. Je tiens cependant à prévenir que dans un souci de clarté et de cohérence je prendrais mon temps pour écrire.**

**Bon trêve de blablas et place à la lecture.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et en dehors des panneaux de signalisation éclairés par les phares de leur véhicule et les néons flamboyant des stations-services où quelques rares routiers se sont arrêtés pour la nuit il n'y a guère d'endroit où poser le regard. Rien pour occuper son esprit.

Dehors le givre cristallise les vitres et les essuie-glaces balayent les flocons qui reviennent encore et toujours, comme attirés vers l'immense monstre de fer et d'acier à bord duquel il est monté.

Il fait chaud dans l'habitacle. Des gobelets de cafés vides trainent sur le tableau de bord au milieu des emballages de paquets de chips et barres chocolatées, quelques journaux et cartes routières d'états voisins finissant d'envahir le tout.

Les enceintes diffusent en continue des airs de country, interrompus uniquement par les annonces publicitaires ou le grésillement de la cibi. Et par les infos locales et nationales. Où il est question de la chute du prix de vente des haricots, d'une vague inhabituelle de froid en Californie, de match de hockey et de recrudescence des actes homophobes en Alabama mais à aucun moment il n'est fait mention du meurtre d'un agent fédéral dans le Montana voisin. Et à cette découverte il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement. Et de la colère, amère, inattendue, surprenante petite colère.

.

Devant ses yeux pend une photo plissée et écornée accrochée à un fil rouge qui traverse le haut de la cabine.

Une photo qui le fait tressaillir et dont pourtant il ne peut décrocher le regard. Il y a quelque chose en elle … quelque chose qui le met mal-à-l'aise et exacerbe ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau, un truc qui vient titiller une zone de sa tête laquelle ne veut plus le laisser tranquille.

C'est un peu … un peu comme cette odeur que vous ne pouvez identifier et qui pourtant vous procure du bien-être ou une étrange sensation de nostalgie. Ce qui vous rend fou car vous voulez comprendre, trouver, vous voulez identifier la source pour plus tard vous y replonger à loisir. Et vous cherchez, vous levez le nez en l'air tout en fermant les yeux, vous vous concentrez, tentez de vous fermer au monde et fouillez dans votre mémoire, dans ces souvenirs enfouis qui n'attendent qu'un stimuli pour ressurgir.

C'est ce que font la majorité des gens.

Mais il n'est pas la majorité des gens.

Lui fait dans la singularité. L'originalité.

Il est de ceux qui ne cherchent pas, pour différentes raisons. Par manque de temps ou d'intérêt, par manque d'émotions ou l'absence d'introspection ou comme avec lui par manque de souvenirs et de sources de comparaison.

Alors les yeux grands ouverts et le front plissé il fait face à cette photo qui de par ses lents mouvements de balancier semble le narguer.

Et il voudrait pouvoir détourner les yeux, chasser ces visages dansant qui l'attirent, le sondent avant de le repousser au loin, très loin.

Il voudrait oui. Sauf qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à voir.

Il voudrait pouvoir s'en saisir et la retourner. Mais il ne le peut.

Car si pour lui elle est troublante, ravageuse, pour son compagnon de route elle représente tout. Apparemment.

Ces deux visages souriants aux yeux pétillants.

Il en a vu par le passé des identiques, aux traits juste différents. Dans des magazines ou sur des posters. Des prospectus et même sur les paquets de papier toilette. Il en avait vu des dizaines, des centaines sans que cela ne le trouble un instant.

Mais là c'est différent.

Parce que là il y a tout une sphère émotionnelle derrière ces yeux rieurs, ces sourires découvrant une rangée de dents blanches.

Ici il s'agit d'un monde inconnu qui force son passage dans son monde à lui sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé. Et il se sent piégé, assiégé par un ennemi invisible et pourtant situé à des milliers de kilomètres.

Son compagnon a perçu son malaise et tentant de le dissiper ne fait bien sûr que l'aggraver. Lorsque l'on ne connait pas il est si facile de se méprendre. Et le bien derrière les intentions ne font que plus de mal encore.

Et son compagnon parle, parle, sans bouton pause. Il lui parle de cette famille qu'il doit de longues semaines durant laisser derrière lui. Il parle de leur quotidien, de leurs rêves, des petits tracas de la vie.

Et plus il parle plus lui a envie de disparaitre.

Il transpire. De plus en plus. Une sueur glacée. Et un poids qui comprime sa poitrine. Ses mains se mettent à trembler et il les calle entre ses genoux.

Pourquoi ne dit-il rien pour stopper cela ? Pourquoi le laisse-t-il continuer alors que tout ce qu'il désire est de le faire s'arrêter, de descendre et de regarder les phares arrière s'éloigner. Se retrouver seul, isolé au bord d'une route, en plein milieu de l'hiver, littéralement épuisé mais au moins libéré, et soulagé d'un fardeau dont il ne peut identifier la source.

Au lieu de ça il se bouche mentalement les oreilles. Ce qui ne fonctionne bien sûr pas. Les sons se font pervers et les paroles vicieuses et ce barrage d'improvisation forcée les laissent s'infiltrer, son cerveau les capturent et les extirpe, elles s'extrapolent.

Et il étouffe.

Les émotions maintenant le tiraillent dans tous les sens. Confusion, incompréhension, malaise. Et angoisse. Avec un grand A.

Et le supplice de la roue continue.

L'homme continue de parler.

Et lui continue d'entendre à défaut de sincèrement écouter.

Et au fur et à mesure que les détails lui tombent dessus la part de son cerveau qui refuse de se rendormir maintenant qu'elle a fini d'hiberner réclame son attention.

Elle le tiraille, voile ses pensées.

Le pare-brise et au-delà la route verglacée lui semble à des kilomètres, les bruits sont comme distordus. Une chaleur étouffante semble avoir pris possession de son corps et il souhaite ouvrir la fenêtre, juste un petit peu, que l'air glacial le ranime, le fasse s'extirper de cette chape de plomb. Mais sa main est engluée dans l'air soudainement pesant, et cotonneux. Et des grains de poussières colorés semblent voler devant ses yeux, comme les spots d'une vielle télé, s'emboitant, formant une image composée de milliers de pixels épais, grossiers. Une image au contour définie mais au contenu brouillé, brouillon.

Il hyperventile.

Et ferme du même coup les yeux.

Mais les grains bleus, rouges, jaunes, verts, flashis sont toujours là, plus anarchiques et violents encore. Et au rythme de son cœur s'élève à présent le bruit de tambours, percutant, déchirant, à l'air toujours semblable.

Famille … famille … famille … tonnent-ils !

Et la cadence s'accélère, ralentit, explose dans ses oreilles et dans sa tête.

Famille … famille …

Son cœur remonte dans sa gorge.

Il serre les mâchoires pour ne pas vomir.

Malgré les paupières closes il se sent vaciller. Il a le mal de mer et les vertiges se succèdent.

Il va mal.

Sa main qui s'est enfin dégagée agrippe la poignée et cherche à l'ouvrir.

Un cri atteint ses oreilles. Déformé. A la source non-identifié. Est-ce lui ? Est-ce cette image aux traits flous mais pourtant familier ? Ou le conducteur.

Il se sent projeté sur la gauche puis sur la droite. Son corps suit le mouvement tel un pantin.

La nausée monte, monte.

Il se sent vraiment mal.

Un vent glacial vient brusquement fouetter son visage et il se sent tiré, extirpé du véhicule par une poigne de fer avant d'être projeté à quatre pattes sur le sol humide.

Ce sol où bientôt des vagues successives viennent rependre un contenu mal-digéré.

Et lorsqu'enfin cela s'arrête, après ce qui lui semble une éternité, d'épuisement il se laisse choir, le dos appuyé contre la paroi froide du véhicule, la peau enfiévrée de son visage levé vers le ciel à la recherche du froid cinglant.

Des gouttes de sueur lui descendent le long des joues, sa poitrine se soulève difficilement pour permettre à l'air d'y pénétrer.

Et toujours ces tambours.

Toujours cette sensation horrible d'être consumé par l'image, rongé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, déchiré, tiraillé dans tous les sens tel un vieux chiffon.

Et toujours … toujours …

Famille crie sa tête.

Famille lui répond son cœur broyé.

Famille …

Famille …

Des milliers de voix, masculine, féminine, agressive, désespérée, avec ce seul mot à la bouche.

La bile lui arrache la gorge.

Il devient fou.

Fou parce que malgré tout ça il ne veut pas pour autant que ça s'arrête.

Parce qu'au fond de lui il pressent que si cela venait à disparaitre quelque chose de pire encore prendrait sa place. Il en voit le contour d'ailleurs, derrière cette image floutée qui ne demande qu'à être reconnue, identifiée. Du noir et encore du noir. Tout n'est qu'obscurité derrière. Et ténèbres. Et vide. Désespérément vide, sans vie, un trou noir sans oxygène ni espoir.

Et puis il y a cette impression de déjà-vu, il a déjà vécu ça, mais dans l'autre sens. Cette impression d'arrachement, comme si on … comme si Magott lui retirait à vif un de ses membres, qu'il le plongeait dans de la soude puis une fois l'opération réalisée le précipitait dans un monde dont il ne prenait conscience que maintenant de l'aridité totale, l'absence de vie absolue en dehors de quelques ombres disperses.

Famille.

Et dans son sillon amis, connaissances, partenaires.

Et l'absence totale de ceux-ci. Dans cette nouvelle vie. Dans ses souvenirs pour le moins inexistant.

Il n'a rien.

Ni personne.

Aucun rêve auquel se raccrocher, juste une mission autodictée qui prend l'eau.

Pas de tracas dont on peut se moquer plus tard, juste la plus plate acceptation.

Pas de famille ni de proches dont il pourrait parler fièrement avec un parfait inconnu dans la cabine d'un camion.

Rien de tel.

Et l'agonie qui accompagne cette constatation lui déchire le ventre.

Il s'était toujours enorgueilli d'être un loup solitaire, un asocial légèrement misanthrope préférant la compagnie de ses montagnes à celle de ses semblables.

Et une photo, une petite photo des plus insignifiantes, figeant pour l'éternité des personnes tout ce qu'il y a de plus insignifiantes, avait balayé tout son monde. Et surtout ses croyances.

ET une part de lui crie au mensonge éhonté.

Il sait qu'il y a plus, bien plus.

La photo n'est que la continuité de quelque chose qui s'est mis en route dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse aux murs fins, et avant ça dans une rue où résonnent les sirènes hurlantes d'ambulance et de voitures de police, le corps d'un homme aux yeux d'un bleu limpide affaissé contre une vitrine, un révolver dans une main – dans sa main – et un sentiment de vengeance accompli qui se teinte de misère, et de perte. La rage du début et qui l'a consumé pendant des semaines s'est envolée, la haine aussi et ne reste que cette horrible sensation :

La perte.

Et c'est ça qu'il y a dans le vide, derrière l'image, derrière le mot famille qui lui vrille le cerveau.

Perte.

Perte.

Et noirceur.

Froid intense.

Dont on ne s'extirpe plus une fois agrippé.

Ce froid qui chaque jour semble se rapprocher. Depuis ce jour-là. Depuis qu'il a tué l'Agent.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il se laisse plonger dans une semi-inconscience où les gifles de plus en plus forte d'un routier inquiet n'ont que peu d'impact.

Où les températures inférieures à zéro sont pourtant bien moins tranchantes que celles qui enveloppent son être.

Mais à quoi bon se défendre et lutter. Il est condamné de toute façon. Il s'est lui-même damné en appuyant sur la gâchette. Il n'y a plus de route ni de dénouement heureux pour lui désormais. Il est perdu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Fin du premier OS.**

**J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Il est très particulier je l'admet, tant dans le contenu que dans la forme. En effet cela doit être une des premières fois où j'écris au présent. J'ignore si ce sera le cas pour les suivant cependant.**

**J'espère vous revoir bientôt.**

**Bonne fin de we.**


End file.
